


【金钱组】第三十八年的见异思迁

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 金钱组和太极兄弟组的故事；





	【金钱组】第三十八年的见异思迁

阿尔弗雷德在一条不起眼的胡同口下了车，他这一下车就吸引了在胡同里执勤的几个便衣的注意，不过大家都是老熟人了，那些人见到他也没流露出过多的警惕，只是有些疑惑，而后便向负责安保的上级汇报阿尔弗雷德的不期而至。虽然是老熟人了，但是阿尔弗雷德还没到刷脸就能进入这片禁区的程度，便衣将他拦下后，他不得不给王耀打电话要求通行。

电话刚被接通，王耀没给他表达浪漫的机会便问：

“说吧，有什么事？”

阿尔弗雷德将手机听筒调成公放模式，不怀好意的看着张开双手拦住他的便衣，简短有力的说道：“我要见你。”

“再等两个小时。”王耀不给面子的直接拒绝，因为他跟阿尔弗雷德约好的会面时间是晚八点，而现在天色尚明，显然离他们约见的时间还早。

“我是说我‘现在’就要见你！”阿尔弗雷德强调。

“这里不是白宫，也不是美国！”或许是不满阿尔弗雷德专横的态度，王耀的声音也变得不友好了。

“如果是在美国，我现在就已经闯进你的四合院了。但我不敢保证，如果你拒绝见面，我不会做出什么失礼的事情。”阿尔弗雷德带着笑语气轻松地威胁，他知道要面子的老狐狸不怕他横就怕他耍流氓，有一次他也是这样突然造访却被不解风情的老狐狸拒之门外，他就拿着高音喇叭在院子外用怪腔怪调的中文嚎了半个多小时候的‘小苹果’，第二天王耀这院子里外的安保人员就都给换了。

电话里沉默了一段时间，才重重的叹气道：

“你进来吧！”

便衣听到王耀的话后乖乖收了手，阿尔弗雷德趾高气昂的擦着便衣的肩膀走过，他对这些安保人员没什么好感，倒不是因为这些人太尽职，而是因为这些人对待他跟对待伊万的态度有天壤之别。每每他不请而至，便会被这些人拦在院子外傻站着等候，伊万却能够被请到四合院里的贵宾休息室。

一进院子，王耀的贴身助理倒还算热切的迎了过来，他引阿尔弗雷德走进西面的会客厅后就离开了。

阿尔弗雷德进入新中式简朴高雅风格的厅房后，却不见一人，他耐心的等了一阵，依然没见到王耀踪影，正满心疑惑时，王耀便从屋角绘着兰草图案的屏风后出来了。屏风遮挡住的是一扇门，与北侧王耀的卧室相连，王耀大概是刚从里面换了身衣服出来，阿尔弗雷德看见他一边走还在一边整理衣服，不过他一反常态地没穿正装，只是套了件稍显宽松的白T恤和一条露踝的九分休闲裤，带着黑框眼镜梳着高马尾，清新时尚的不像他见惯了的老狐狸，倒像个涉世未深的大学生。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”

王耀走到阿尔弗雷德跟前，刚一抬头，便被落下的阴影吓了一跳，条件反射的要后退，却被人扣住了脑袋和肩膀，丝毫不得挣脱，紧接着唇上也印上热情的激烈的吻。

王耀一开始是挣扎不过，后来是懒的挣扎。在阿尔弗雷德松开手以后，他取下被挤歪了挂在鼻梁下方的平光镜泄愤似的扔进垃圾桶，语气不善地给予评价：

“你有病啊！”

“对，我有病，我们已经有整整一个月未见面了，‘相思成疾’也算是一种病吧。”

“有病就应该吃药，而不是来找我的麻烦。”

“那就算是给你开放肉牛市场的回报。”阿尔弗雷德不经王耀同意便在木制的沙发上找了个舒适的位置坐下，然后拍了拍身边的位置，示意王耀也坐过来。

“你的回报真低廉。”王耀仍站在原地，居高临下的看着他，神情讽刺。

“你想要更昂贵的回礼？我当然乐意给你更丰厚的回报.....”阿尔弗雷德暗示性的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，并将视线转向屏风的位置。

“好了，停下你那些不切实际的幻想！我们聊一些符合我们身份的‘健康积极有意义’的话题。”

“好吧，听你的，毕竟这是你的地盘。”阿尔弗雷德一下子变得兴味索然，他靠在沙发上，目光懒洋洋的在室内扫视，似乎在寻找什么。

“真不容易，你还知道这是我的地盘。”

“从不敢忘，我向你发誓，我对你的土地没有野心。” 阿尔弗雷德重新将注意力放回王耀身上，见王耀走到酒柜前取香槟，他立即补充道，“给我来一杯冰水就行，谢谢。”

王耀将刚取出来的香槟重新放回酒柜，转而去饮水机前接水，淡蓝的透明玻璃杯很快就盛足了纯净的液体，王耀又端着杯子回到酒柜前，将早已准备好的冰块夹到杯中。

“但是你会帮助那些妄图蚕食我的人。”

阿尔弗雷德故意露出窘迫的样子，遗憾地说：“这也不是什么‘健康积极有意义的’话题。”

王耀端着装了冰块的水杯过来，阿尔弗雷德接过后又道了声谢，然后继续用他

“我认为你不像从前那样喜欢我了。”

“因垂丝汀，我不知道我什么时候喜欢过你。”王耀在他身边坐下，无聊的摇着杯子里的冰块。

“也许你自己没注意到，你以前看我的眼神，是那种藏不住崇拜的感觉，但是现在完全冷冰冰。”阿尔弗雷德侧过身体，认真看着王耀的侧脸。王耀的脸部轮廓就算是跟东方男性相比也是偏柔和的，再褪下了成熟稳重的打扮后，他看起来又年轻了很多，甚至外形上看起来比他两个弟弟还要稚嫩。

“也许是因为你从前太自信了而现在又不够自信了才会有这样的错觉。”

“我有证据！”阿尔弗雷德看向王耀的眼神里带着点狡黠，他从西裤兜里摸出两张照片，一张泛黄，一张崭新，他先将那张泛黄的老照片递到王耀跟前，并配合上得意的语气说道，“你瞧，这是70年代末你跟你上司来美国的时候，你看着我的时候眼睛里明明白白写着爱慕。”

王耀看见他递到眼前的照片，那是1979年初，他跟随上司出访美国时在休斯顿附近的西蒙顿小镇观看牛仔竞技表演时留下的影像。当时竞技场主人送来了牛仔帽，王耀迟疑的看着上司，不敢在这个细微却关乎甚大的事情上作出决定，上司读懂了他心中的恐惧和犹豫，没有给他言语上的回答却用行动率先做出了决策——他表现出欣然的态度将象征着资本主义自由享乐精神的牛仔帽戴上了，王耀在他的鼓励下，也鼓足勇气将牛仔帽戴上，阿尔弗雷德为此非常兴奋，搂着他的肩膀任媒体拍照取材。

王耀不知道这张照片是被谁抓拍到的，从照片上的角度来看，他确实像含情脉脉的注视着阿尔弗雷德，又或者这不是角度的问题，而是他当初实实在在地被美利坚合众国的繁荣富强所震撼，看着这个年轻而又充满朝气的国家时难免不会流露出欣羡或是仰慕的情感。

“而这一张，是上个月你跟上司来湖海庄园时我们一起拍的合影，这个时候你的眼神多么冷漠。”阿尔弗雷德又将另一张合影送到王耀眼前，语气跟着变得抱怨，“不是我变了，是你变了。”

“你烦不烦。”王耀皱着眉头将两张照片都抽走了、撕碎了然后扔进垃圾桶，“是好莱坞最近换风格不走超级英雄模式走言情风了吗？要不要学你上司开个推特把我控诉一番，说中/国始乱终弃？”

“你以前可是千方百计想吸引我的注意力。”阿尔弗雷德看着他情绪化的动作慢慢地在脸上浮现出意味深长的笑容。

“这个我真不想，您把注意力放哪儿都好，千万别放我身上，我承受不起。”

“可你别忘了，当初是你积极主动来跟我玩经济捆绑那一套的，现在翅膀硬了，就想扔下我单飞了？”

“我只是不想给你拖后腿了。”

阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声，道：“自从我们捆绑在一起后，我确实就没交好运了，好运都被你给抢走了，可你别想抛下我，我就算哪天飞不起来了也得拖着你一起坠落。”

“我没想抛下你，你来参会，还是我主动邀请的呢。”

阿尔弗雷德没理会他冠冕堂皇的说辞，眼睛又开始在室内搜寻。

“勇洙没来吗？”

“他来没来，你不应该比我更清楚吗？”王耀说完却看见阿尔弗雷德别有深意的笑了，王耀一见他这笑就知道他脑子里又在打什么坏主意了，不禁带了点怒气问他，“你笑什么？”

“他说他不会来，但我觉得他应该就在这里。”

“你打开手机查看一下不就知道了吗？”

“查看什么？”

“GPS定位，我不相信你没暗地里搞花样监控他的去向。”

阿尔弗雷德倒是没厚脸皮的否认这个问题，他咕噜咕噜的喝光了杯中的水后，继续说道：

“他想停止萨德。”

王耀笑着摇头，阿尔弗雷德这时却将他手中的空杯子塞给王耀，然后又夺走属于王耀的那份冰水。王耀瞪了他一眼，将他塞过来的空杯子重重往茶几上一放，没好气的说：

“你放心，等峰会结束后，他的态度说不定又会转变。”

“那应该是你放心。”

“你觉得萨德对于我来说是好事？”王耀挑着眉毛问。

“当然不是，但你不是常说‘塞翁失马焉知非福’吗？”

王耀看着他，神情渐渐严肃，“阿尔弗雷德，我警告你别乱说话！”

阿尔弗雷德并不理会王耀的警告，甚至是提高了声音道：

“目前你在国内大力搞产业升级，让我们来看看你要升级的产业有哪些，芯片、晶元、存储材料、新能源，啊，听起来似乎有些耳熟，这些产业似乎正是台韩的优势产业，你这样玩产业升级不是要抢他们的饭碗吗？有什么办法既能保护本国产业顺利升级，又不让WTO抓到违背‘自由贸易’原则的把柄呢，煽动民族情绪让国民自发抵制台韩产品转而增加对国产的支持似乎是个不错的借口，更何况你的国民确实乐意为你背锅。只是可怜勇洙和晓梅，他们还天真的以为你对他毫不手软的打击都是‘萨德’和‘九二’的错吧？”

“请注意你的言辞！不要把你阴暗的想法强加给别人！”王耀语气少见的严厉，琥珀色的眸子里有熊熊燃烧的怒火。

阿尔弗雷德能从他动怒的神态中感受到一个几千年大国的威严所在，但他并不畏惧这扑面而来的威严，相反地，王耀的怒火不会灼伤他，只会让他热血沸腾，他一直以来就期望着着和王耀来一场激烈的对抗，哪怕是跟伊万那样激辩一场也好，但是王耀很少给他机会，即使有机会也总有办法把一触即发的危险局势用一种宁静而镇定的态度掩盖过去。

“那么你来告诉我，明明白白的告诉我，这到底是我单方面的猜测呢还是我们心有灵犀？话说回来，勇洙到底是在你身边长大的，他应该比我更了解你。”

王耀不做声，只是用那双快要燃烧成金色的眸子死死的盯着阿尔弗雷德。

“不说话我就当你默认了？”

“你就是见不得我跟身边的人好，是吗？”

“他们离你这么近，还跟你关系好的话，我确实会吃醋。”阿尔弗雷德仍用戏谑的语气说着不正经的话，甚至还配合性的在王耀赤裸的脖子上撮一口。

“你应该知道在一个人愤怒的时候跟他开玩笑，并不会让他体会到你的幽默感。”王耀用力推开阿尔弗雷德，在几个加重了呼吸后，他眼睛里的火渐渐黯淡下去。

“那么你也应该知道我喜欢你，我向上帝发誓，在这一点上我从不撒谎。”

“把话说完整吧！告诉我你是如何迷恋我但又憎恶我，如何正视我但又看不起我的。”

“如果你一定要这么说！那我告诉你！我迷恋你，因为你纯正而古老的东方血统，因为你柔和精致的外貌，也因为你是这世界上唯一有资格被我喜欢的人，而我憎恶你看不起你，也是因为你卑劣而低下的东方血统，因为你不够深邃立体的五官，因为你是这世界上唯一有能力击垮我的人！”

阿尔弗雷德看到王耀眼睛里有让人不安的异样情绪闪过，但他无法捕捉到那到底是什么情绪，因为它流逝的太快，而王耀的神情又始终太过平静，阿尔弗雷德无法借此捉摸王耀的思绪。

“可喜可贺，这是我们认识这么多年以来最坦诚的一次谈话了，我很高兴能亲耳听到你说这些话。”

“我、”阿尔弗雷德后悔极了，他想要道歉，但是才刚开口便被王耀打断了。

“请你离开！”王耀指着门说道。

“对不起，我说了一些气话！那些都是没脑子的蠢话！”

“没有经过脑子的话也是没有被加工或是修饰过的话，比起那些带着脑子说出的话，我更相信你所谓的‘气话’。”

“抱歉！”阿尔弗雷德试图去抓王耀的手，但是对方毫不留情的拍开了他，并在他手背上留下了一片淡红色的印记。

“你失控了。因为你在意我。”阿尔弗雷德看着手上的印记，突然想明白了什么似的说。

“不，我很克制！如果我真的失控了，你现在会安静的躺在地上说不了话。”

“那我真是幸运，你对我还是于心不忍。”阿尔弗雷德觉得他一定是情商被归零了，才会在这个时候居然笑了起来。

王耀“阿尔弗雷德，如果你确实对我心存歉意，那就立刻从这里离开。”

阿尔弗雷德低下头思考了一会儿，决定再挽救一下他和王耀突然僵化的关系：

“你知道吗？再来这里之前，我在会议室卫生间撞见一名外籍工作人员，恕我不能像你透露他的身份，我看见他拿着你的照片自慰，把他肮脏的精液射在你的‘脸上’，你不明白我当时的愤怒，愤怒到让我丧失理智，让我彻底失控，有那么一刻我甚至想把他按到马桶里淹死！”

“我不相信你从来没有对人说过气话，如果你有那样的经历，你就会知道那些话只是情绪化的产物，它被创造出来就是以伤害人为目的的，所以它只是一种可怜的武器，并不具备真实性。我明白你和你的族裔在过去的一百多年里遭受了太多不公平的待遇，这让你们对种族歧视问题尤其敏感，但是一切都在好转，‘白人至上’已经不具备现实性，你和你的人民都做得很好，虽然不想承认但又不得不承认，你和你的人民已经在慢慢改变这个世界了。我向上帝发誓，尽管我曾经对你有过偏见，但是现在在抛开国家这个身份后，我对你只有爱，可以超越种族，超越国籍，超越性别的爱。”

“原谅我，好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德其实明白王耀原谅他的希望不大，因为王耀在整个过程中一直维持着淡然无波的模样，果不其然在阿尔弗雷德紧张的说完后，他便立刻给出了回答：

“Never！”

阿尔弗雷德走后，王耀像是失了力气一样瘫在沙发上，他无法自抑的一遍遍回想那几句刺伤了他的话，这是一种不理智的自虐，他不应该这样做，但他并不是能够在所有时间都让理智战胜情感。

呆呆地望着天班花板的眼睛渐渐受了潮，王耀立刻闭上眼，压住那些即将超出界限的液体。等他再睁开眼时，余光捕捉到不知何时站在门口的青年。

“勇洙？”王耀站起来，不太敢与青年的目光直视，因为他担忧眼睛里的脆弱情绪还未完全收敛。

“我还想去天坛逛逛。”青年爽朗的笑着提出要求。

王耀有些诧异，他飞快地看了一眼青年，迟疑着说：

“可是已经这个点了，天坛已经关门了。”

“你有办法的，对吗？”

王耀没有再拒绝，他自然有办法，只是不明白勇洙为什么会再次提出这个要求。在阿尔弗雷德来之前，他跟偷偷来华的勇洙便去了天坛游玩，接到阿尔弗雷德电话后，他才匆匆赶回来，怕阿尔弗雷德就等他连衣服都来不及换。

王耀跟勇洙再次回到天坛，这里的景色其实跟诸如故宫等之类的景点相比并无多大新意，但是皇穹宇圆形围墙组成的回音壁却非常有特色。王耀向来此参观的国外元首介绍这堵神奇的围墙时，几乎每一位领导人都会按耐不住好奇心地去亲自检验效果。而勇洙再次来天坛也是奔着这面回音壁来的。

“其实我们都明白。”走进皇穹宇时，沉默了一路的勇洙突然开口说道。

“明白什么？”王耀不解地问。

“本田菊也好，我也好，我们都明白，我们和他们不一样，我们的皮肤是黄的，头发是黑的，眼珠也是黑的，我们是东亚人，又被称为黄种人，我们五官不够立体，眼睛不够深遂，我们是他们的‘异族’。”

王耀明白他说得的‘他们’是指谁，也知道下午他和阿尔弗雷德的谈话，勇洙怕是听去了不少，但是既然勇洙没有把和他之间的问题挑明了说，他也不会主动触雷。

“做自己就好了。”

勇洙笑笑，点头道：“说的也是，以前你还称呼他们‘夷人’，外交事务也被称为‘夷务’，那个时候是你看不起他们呢。”

“谁都没有必要看不起谁，这个世界上现存的每一个国家都有自己的不易之处。”

走到皇穹宇内的东配殿时，勇洙停下脚步。

“请等一下。您站在这里，我到对面去，我们聊聊天吧。”

勇洙说完，也不顾王耀的意见，便小跑着去了西配殿旁的墙壁前站着。

因为怕游客毁坏文物，皇穹宇北向的半圆形回音壁前都围有禁止游客靠近的铁栏杆。为了听到勇洙从六十多米外传来的话，他不得不将上本身尽力往前倾。

“大汉先生。”

勇洙放轻放柔了的声音沿着九十多米长的围墙路径传入王耀的耳中，他听到了自己久违了的名号，因此下意识地问：

“你是谁？”

“我是高句丽。”

高句丽，最先在古代韩国领土上建国的部落联盟，是两千多年前王耀第一次认识勇洙时，他的自称。那个时候在他看来小小的、穷酸的孩子，如今在世界上也算得上是爷爷级别的国家了。

“我知道了。”

“大唐先生。”

“高句丽？”

“不，我是新罗。”

新罗，原本是朝鲜半岛上最弱小、落后的国家，却和当时的他结成军事同盟，随后征服了高句丽和百济，第一次统一了朝鲜半岛。叫高句丽的可爱孩子因此换名为新罗，在他还叫唐的时候，到他身边来学习当时最先进的礼仪、文化和制度。当然，这孩子并不是他当时唯一的弟子，也不是他最听话懂事的弟子，却是最让他费心的弟子。

“我明白了。”

“大宋先生！”

“新罗？”

“不，不，我是高丽。”

高丽，取代了新罗王朝让朝鲜半岛的文化真正开始繁荣复兴的古王朝。

“啊，我记起来，你已经换名字了。”

“大明先生。”

“朝鲜？”

“是！先生总算没有说错我的名字了。”

朝鲜王朝，半岛上最后的封建王朝。

“哎呀，年纪大了，总是容易记错一些事。”

“但是我就从来不会记错先生的名字，因为先生过去总是这么强大，强大到让人无法忽视呢。”

“中/国先生。”

“韩/国先生。”

这一次等了很久，勇洙都没有再说话，王耀以为他们的这一次跨越时间和空间的对话会就此结束时，细微的带着颤抖的声音却再次清晰的传递过来。

“初、初次见面，请多指教。”

王耀一时语塞，他听到头顶树叶被风摇晃而发出的细碎声响，跟他从前和那个叫‘朝/鲜’的青年在此传话时听到的是那样相似，一样的景，一样的人，不一样的只是时间。

“初次见面，请多指教。”

王耀先把勇洙送回了酒店才不紧不慢的驱车回了藏在胡同里的四合院，刚一下车，他就看见了藏在路灯照不到的阴影里的美/利/坚合众国。

“你还在这里做什么？”王耀走到他身边，不算轻的踢了他一脚。

“等你。”阿尔弗雷德抱着被胡同里的阴风吹的有点凉的胳膊，小心翼翼的说。

“你无须向我索要原谅、”

“我不是来向你索要原谅的，因为你说的对，在我身体里的某一部分仍保留着‘白人至上’的理念，我知道这是错的，但是要完全纠正这种心理，还需要时间，只有等到那个时候，我才有资格向你索要原谅。”

阿尔弗雷德真诚地说，但王耀依然是面无表情的看着他，这让他多多少少有些沮丧，他无奈的笑了笑，对王耀挥挥手说晚安，然后转身离开。

王耀在他离开后也正打算回院子，目光却突然发觉了意外的东西——在阿尔弗雷德的背上贴着一张长形纸条，上面用黑色墨汁歪歪斜斜写着：

‘阿尔弗雷德是个傻瓜！’

——END——


End file.
